DESCRIPTION: This Phase I project will establish the feasibility of developing a multimedia stop-smoking program for use in healthcare settings. The program will consist of: 1) a questionnaire that healthcare providers will give smokers to assess various characteristics such as stage of readiness to quit; and 2) stop-smoking videotapes, with companion print materials, which are individually-tailored based on the questionnaire data. The videotapes will be created via a patented technology that automates the individualization process and creates a completely unique video for each smoker at low cost. The intervention materials will be used at home to assist smokers in deciding to quit, quitting, and maintaining abstinence. This program is proposed to achieve the wide dissemination and easy implementation of a minimal intervention and the high-cessation rates of a personalized intensive treatment. During Phase I, the investigators will: 1) create prototypes of the questionnaire and interventional materials; 2) complete focus group evaluations with potential program "implementers" (providers); and 3) conduct a feasibility study with potential "end users" (smokers). These data will be used to support a Phase II application to produce and evaluate the entire program. The investigators' long-term objective is to develop an effective and cost-effective treatment that can reach large numbers of smokers, thereby, reducing the prevalence of smoking and the occurrence of tobacco-related diseases.